


Intimidation

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: (only death threats directed at sketchy thugs though), Death Threats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Writing Prompts: 80. “Teach me?” for Raisa Mari and Lovell Kett (Lovell belongs to Wilvarin).
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Raisa/Vell
Series: Raisa & Lovell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Kudos: 2





	Intimidation

“Oh yeah, what’s a pretty little thing like you gonna do? Pout at me?” Fathra’s thug taunted at the small woman in front of him. The woman’s mouth twisted into a frown as she firmly planted her feet, hand on her blaster, she scrunched her nose and straightened her posture, clearly trying to look intimidating, but failing miserably.   
“I will kill you. I can do it before you blink. Give me what I want. Now.” She took a step forward and furrowed her brow more. The thug laughed.

Vell sighed as he watched. _Time to intervene… She looks like an angry rabbit._ _This certainly isn’t going anywhere_. He pushed off the wall and stepped out of the shadows and moved to stand behind the woman. He didn’t say a word, he glared coldly at the thug. The large man shrunk away from the two of them, clearly intimidated by him.

“I, uh. Here.” The thug pulled out a data pad and handed it to them. “This has what you want. Can I go now?”   
“No.” Vell growled. The woman stepped forward. “Raisa-” He started to protest.  
“I’ve got this.” She gave him a knowing look before waving her hand at the thug. “You don’t know what happened to the data pad, you fell asleep at your post.”  
“I don’t know what happened to the data pad, I fell asleep at my post.” The thug repeated.  
“You want to go back to sleep now.”  
“I want to go back to sleep now.” The guard leaned against the wall and fell sound asleep.

Vell sighed as they walked away. Raisa smiled as she walked beside him. “That bad, huh?”  
“It was painful to watch.” He huffed in response. Raisa let out a giggle.  
“You should teach me then. Clearly I’m not getting any better at it on my own.” She gave him a hopeful look.  
Vell sighed. “Fine.”   
Raisa giggled with glee, her smile spread across her face. She was practically skipping as they walked. “Thanks Vell.”   
“You’re welcome.” He grumbled. _This is going to be a lot of work. But I have to, right? She needs to be able to intimidate people to stay safe in this line of work_.


End file.
